


break me open (watch me fall)

by ToAStranger



Series: watch me (watching you) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy!Steve, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Billy's bought a session alone with Steve.





	break me open (watch me fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).

Billy knows he should probably be ashamed by how much money he sinks into buying a private room with _The King_, but he’s not. He’s _definitely _not. 

Especially not when he gets to keep that pretty face all to himself for a night. Gets to watch _The King– _call me _Stevie_– take himself apart at Billy’s whims. And Billy wants to see Stevie in pieces. 

“What do you wanna see, then, Badboy?” Stevie asks the screen, Billy’s username– Badboy8585– almost a slap to the face, almost breaking Billy out of it. 

He’s already naked on the bed. All that pale skin that Billy wants to touch. To taste. Billy breathes out heavy through his nose and types into the chatbox. 

_I want you to fuck yourself._

Stevie laughs a little. It’s breathy, low. Not like some of the other twinks Billy has watched on this site. Stumbling across _The King_ was blind luck. Because he’s _exactly_ Billy’s type. 

It’s just a damn shame he lives clear on the east coast, while Billy’s stuck on the west. 

At least that’s what Billy guesses, considering it’s dark outside the windows behind Stevie and the sun is just setting in California. 

“I can do that,” Stevie says and pulls over a shoe box. “You have any preferences? You gave me top dollar– you’ve got plenty of options.” 

Billy bites his lower lip, already palming himself as the possibilities fly through his head. Then, he types: _your biggest toy. wanna see you ride it._

Stevie blinks and then lifts a brow. “Okay. Will do, babe.” 

Billy sits back and undoes his fly. Watches the screen as Stevie makes a show of it all– getting himself slick, too much lube sliding down his thighs, pumping his hand over the dildo like he’s trying to jack it off. It works, even if it is a little cheesy; makes Billy think about Stevie’s hand on his cock. 

Then, as Stevie kneels on the bed, Billy licks his lips and watches, stroking over himself with a slick hand as Stevie starts working the toy into himself. 

It’s glorious. The little “_ah, ah, ah” _sounds Stevie makes as he inches it in more and more with each thrust. Takes it so well, is stretched so wide; Billy can’t help but imagine how tight he’d be on Billy’s cock. 

When the toy is full seated, pressed in nice a deep, Stevie’s panting. He’s got a lovely flush to his skin as he smiles at the camera. 

“You want me to ride it slow?” he asks, licking his lips, pink and perfect and wet. “Or fast, baby?” 

_Fast._

Stevie laughs again. “You got it, hot stuff.” 

Then Stevie’s getting up onto his knees, gripping the base of the toy, and riding up until it’s barely in him. Billy groans as he sinks back down hard and quick, gasping out, eyes wide. 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Stevie says, and then he’s setting a rhythm, riding the toy so perfectly for him, moaning and arching through it. “Ohh, _fffuck, _you’re so big in me.” 

Billy nearly cums right then and there. It’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever heard. Ever _seen_. 

_faster_

Stevie blinks at the screen and then nods. Starts bouncing properly on the toy. Billy strokes in time with the motion, pretends Stevie is there, in his lap, taking it like this. Taking what he wants. 

His mouth falls open as he rides up and down. Muscles flexing, sweat slicking his skin, big cock bobbing as he bounces up and down. 

“Fuckfuck_fuck_,” Stevie chants after a while, eyes rolling back, fisting at the base of his cock. “Fuck, babe, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

His thighs are trembling. His breath is coming shorter and shorter. Billy groans. 

He stops touching himself long enough to reach for the keyboard. 

_Stop. don’t cum yet. wanna see you take more._

Stevie slows down and then goes still. He stares at his screen and then cocks his head over.

“Seriously?” 

_i’ll give you more_

Stevie laughs. “Much appreciated, but– jesus. Yeah. Okay. In my mouth?” 

Billy hesitates. 

_that tight ass. wanna see you split open on cocks._

_“Oh, fuck_,” Stevie breathes and his own cock gives a visible kick. 

Billy grins. _you like that, pretty boy?_

Stevie’s face goes _red._ “Shut up.” 

But then, Stevie _does it_. Adjusts and sets up. Spreads his legs so Billy can _see_ just how wide he’s spread on his toy. How tight he is around it. How slick and shiny and pink he is. 

He reaches into his shoe box and Billy quickly types: _something that vibrates_

_“_You’re fucking trying to kill me, aren’t you, Badboy?” 

But he pulls out something blue and long, but fairly slim. Billy starts stroking himself as Stevie slicks it up. As he breathes in and out, as he brings it between his legs, as he uses two hands to withdraw the first toy and start nudging in the second. 

Billy thinks he might _die_, watching this. Thinks he might fall to pieces as he watches the prettiest boy he’s ever seen split himself open– slowly, carefully– on two toys. Watches his head fall back as his voice pitches higher, keening, as he spasms and goes useless for a second on the bed as he finally manages to work himself open enough to fit both of them inside him. 

“Ohfuck,” Stevie’s panting. “Ohfuckoh_fuckkk_.” 

Billy groans, typing rapidly with one hand. _turn the vibrator on and sit on them. rock for me. cum for me, pretty boy._

_“Uh huh,” _Stevie’s nodding his head, shaking so bad, and Billy thinks he _loves _this boy. 

Because then he’s turning it on, sitting just like Billy told him to, rocking and _coming apart_. 

Billy’s quick on his heels, watching Stevie cry out and fall to pieces for him. Spilling out into his fist, hips arching up into it, heat under his skin. Staring at the screen as Stevie loses it, composure totally _gone_, tears welling up in his eyes as the over sensitivity of it all breaks him up. As the vibrations keep wracking through him and he’s too out of it to be able to reach down and thumb it off. 

“_Haa, ah, fuck, please_,” he hears Stevie say, and Billy wants to _worship him_. 

When he’s finally come down and Stevie’s finally managed to get the toy off, slumped onto his side on the bed and glistening with sweat, still impaled by _two of his toys_, Billy types to him. 

_did so good, pretty boy. So fucking good for me. Loved watching you._

Stevie smiles, dopey and sweet, still dazed. “Thanks, babe. That was– _wow_.” 

Billy grins to himself. Feels a little thrill of triumph run through him. 

And then– then Stevie smiles wider at him. “Hey, uh… I don’t usually do this, but do you want my private email?” 

Billy falls over himself to type: _yes_. 


End file.
